una nueva oportunidad
by misaki197
Summary: Kagome era una chica sin problema alguno , un dia normal como cualquier otro descubrio a inuyasha besandose con otra chica¿quien es ? kikyo ... despues de tres largos años lo vuelve a ver pero no solo eso pasara en su vida un nuevo amor tratara de conquistarla y hacer cambiar su parecer del amorr...
1. Una nueva oportunidad

Capitulo 1: **GRAN DESASTRE**

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Sinceramente si hay algo que quisiera olvidar y no pudiera seria esto pero para comenzar voy a presentarme .

Soy kagome higurashi tengo 15 años , contextura delgada , piel blanca y cabello azabache.

Era un día soleado me dirigí muy contenta al colegio , mi vida era perfecta : buenas notas , padres comprensivos, novio , amigas , Sin embargo nunca creí que terminaría en desastre.

¡KAGOME! – me llamó mi amiga Sango

¿Qué pasa?-

¿Estudiaste química?-

Si, ¿por qué?-

– porque me tienes que ayudar

-mmmm bueno

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al colegio.

-Hola linda-

-Hola inuyasha

Se acerca y me besa.

-Te quiero mucho - me dice –y …creo que ya llego la hora de que tu me lo demuestres.

-Pero ya te he dicho que no estoy preparada.

- ¿Entonces no me quieres?-

-No es eso , es que yo…comprendeme…

-Esta bien lo dejaremos pendiente por ahora... alguien se te puede adelantar…

-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada , que estaré ansioso esperando

-Mmmmm ….. eto,..(/00/)

Entramos al aula , el exámen me pareció fácil aunque …

-Kagome…

Kagome….

¡KAGOME!...

-¿EHHHH?

-La pregunta 5…

-Ok….

Después del examen…

-Lo siento sango no te había escuchado

ù.ú* - no importa

-Oye , quisiera hablarte de algo

- si dime …un momento, ¿se trata de Inuyasha?…..

-ehh …..si…

- ¿qué pasó?

-Quiere que esté con el….. piensa que no lo quiero…..

-Tranqui eso lo tienes que hacer cuando estes realmente segura….

-Tienes razón …

Mientras era receso fui a buscar a Inuyasha. pues era de un grado superior al mio , y lo que vi me dejo estupefacta . Inuyasha estaba en la parte trasera del colegio besándose con otra chica, y le estaba tocando el trasero y lo senos , no soporté esa escena .

Salí corriendo , no podía contener las lágrimas ,era una punzada en el pecho …

-Kagome que haces aquí….

-¿Ehhh?-no me había dado cuenta había llegado al patio principal.

- ¿No te ibas a encontrar con tu novio?

-ahhh …. Ya no es mi novio…. Miroku…..

- ¿qué hizo ahora….?

-Dirás que no hizo - apareció sango

¿?—

-Lo vi todo , el estúpido de Inuyasha la engañó…..con Kikyô

-es un idiota …iré a hablar con el

-¡NO! No vayas …..

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya, Kagome?

-Es una perdida de tiempo ….. lo único que lograras es pelea

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…..

El resto de la jornada escolar pase muy deprimida…en la hora de salida escuché a inuyasha ,me estaba llamando…..

-Linda , ven aca – aún así tiene el cinismo de hablarme ….

-¡NO LA JODAS!, IMBÉCIL - Ò.Ó- Se acercó Sango

¿?-

-Yo sé lo que hiciste , Kagome ya descubrió la clase de persona que eres al engañarla y meterte con Kikyô…

- Puedo explicarlo –

-No tienes nada que explicar Inuyasha ….. vete y dejame en paz….

-Fui a mi casa , y me encerré en mi habitación a llorar toda la noche , no fui al colegio al día siguiente , me sentía muy mal .

-Hija, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si mamá ,es que… terminé con Inuyasha

- ¿Por qué?

-Preferiría no hablar del tema

Al llegar la noche tomé una gran decisión: seré fría con todos eso quiere decir NO SOCIABILIDAD ni mucho menos novios. mi madre aceptó con la condición de ya no estar triste ..

que buena que es ...

fin del capitulo 1

* * *

N/A: no sean estrictas es mi primer fic :(


	2. Nueva vida

Kagome POV

Tres años después…..

Estoy camino a la universidad , pasé el colegio sin ninguna dificultad , cumplí mi compromiso de no hacer amistades y parece que me ha ido muy bien , no he vuelto a ver a Sango y Miroku , pero escuché rumores de que son novios , espero que les vayan bien y que Miroku no cometa ninguna tontería que decepcione a Sango.

Llegué y me encontré con las personas que serían mis compañeros de clase, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con unas orbes doradas.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ INUYASHA!

-Wuau ¡Kagome eres tu, estás hermosa – que hipócrita ¬¬*

-ALEJATE DE MÍ – digo con furia y frialdad

En eso entró el profesor ….

-Siéntense estudiantes – dijo el profesor

Me senté y recibí las clases , aunque estaba algo intranquila pero trataba de recordarme a mi misma "_tranquila , tranquila no te rindas tu puedes , no tienes porque volver a salir herida , solo actúa como lo has hecho los últimos tres años , fría , enojada y astuta"- _espero que funcione .

Cuando terminaron las clases, me quedé dentro del aula , no me interesaba salir , en ese momento sentí que alguien me cogió del brazo y me puso contra la pared.

Alcé la vista y vi a inuyasha …

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?!-

-¡Juro que te arrepentirás!-

- Te me escapaste la última vez, ¡Ahora vas a ser mía!-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!—

-Kikyô me dio todo lo que tu no me diste, pero tu me pertenecías y me quedé con las ganas, de esta no te libras—

- ¡Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas! – dije mientras le pegaba en la ingle – ¡NO SOY LA TONTA QUE CONOCISTE HACE TRES AÑOS! – sin embargo, admito que tenía un poco de miedo, asi que salí corriendo con mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude. "_Definitivamente hice bien en no entregarme a el , no sé como pude enamorarme de una persona como esa."_

-Mira por donde vas –

-¡Pues tu no debiste interponerte en mi camino! – lo que me faltaba , toparme con un tonto, justo en este momento que quiero escapar de el- Yo me voy

-No te vas, hasta que me pidas disculpas—

Este sujeto es muy irritante…..

-Tu te cruzaste en mi camino, además no tengo tiempo que perder – dije tratando de zafarme , pero fue inútil – ¡SUÉLTAME!— dije en tono frío.

-No, hasta que te disculpes— dijo molesto.

Este hombre me irrita, me volteó y lo que veo me asusta , pues Inuyasha ya me ha alcanzado y no puedo huir.

-¡SUÉLTALA!— dice Inuyasha

-No, porque no te pertenece—

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!—

-De repente empecé a escuchar gritos y cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Inuyasha tirado en el piso y el sujeto en frente mío.

-Ya veo porque corrías...—

-Si... ah, gracias¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

-Sesshoumaru—

-Bien Sesshoumaru, quiero que olvides este episodio, no me hables y olvida que me conociste , adiós—fue lo último que hice y salí corriendo , pero a lo lejos escuché lo que dijo

-que chica mas extraña...— sesshoumaru

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. Recuerdos

Kagome pov

Después de aquel episodio , llegue a mi casa … Ya llegue!

- Hola hija quieres comer ?-

-Claro mamá –

Después de comer me fui a mi cuarto , me recosté y sin mas me quede dormida.

Sesshoumaru pov

Sentado en las ramas de un árbol alrededor de la universidad ,se encontraba pensando:

Oni chan – hablaba tranquilamente una niña a su hermano

Que ocurre Rin – dijo el joven peliplateado

Tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña pelinegra

De que?- dijo tranquilamente

De perderte

– No tienes por que temer , yo siempre estare a tu lado

Pero …. Y tu novia

– Ella estará bien…..

En ese momento la pequeña se quedo dormida , y el fue a dar un paseo por el parque , pensando en tantas cosas , una de ellas era su pobre hermana la cual estaba muy enferma , era curioso que ella tuviera miedo de perderlo , cuando en realidad era ella la que estaba a punto de morir . Dejo su sonrisa de lado y la cara se le lleno de amargura al recordar que su hermana no estaría pronto. Era una situación difícil ya que su padre andaba con otra mujer y su madre solo pasaba trabajando. De repente escucho voces y esas voces se convirtieron en gemidos , una de las voces le parecía conocida , pero quiso dejar ese pensamieto de lado hasta que escucho ….

Tu novio es un estúpido , ¿Cómo es posible que deje a una belleza como tu sola?

- Yo tambien me pregunto eso , solo anda con esa estúpida niña

– Kagura , si tu estuvieras conmigo te haría la mujer mas feliz y lo sabes – dijo enojado- no se porque te empeñas en estar con alguien a quien no quieres.

Naraku , sabes que lo hago porque quiero su dinero , acaso no lo puedes comprender

– Al menos dejame ser tu amante

– Eso no lo dudes amor –

Sesshoumaru no pudo seguir escuchando porque sentía mucha rabia por dento y eso lo estaba matando lentamente. ¿Cómo es posible que la mujer que alguna vez amó le haya hecho esto? Claro, amó , porque ya no lo haría mas , maldito sea el dia en el que se enamoró de esa interesada, pero nunca mas volveria a caer en las redes de una mujer , se concentraría en su pequeña hermana.

Han pasado algunos años desde que paso eso y aun lo sigo recordando – susurro por lo bajo para no ser oído – pero doy gracias a kamisama que ya no me duela esa traición… sin embargo esa chica esta cometiendo un error…

FLASHBACK:

Que rara – decía sesshoumaru mientras la chica se iba, Luego miro al piso y vio al joven que segundos atrás había golpeado

– ey tu! , ¿ que le hiciste?-

Nada , esa idiota no quiere nada

- A que te refieres , habla claro si no quieres que te rompa la cara

- Feh , ella era mi novia en el colegio le dije que se me entregara y no quiso, luego llego esa chica….. kikyo ….. y me sedujo , después ella nos vio y luego terminamos , nunca mas la volvi a ver hasta ahora , pero ha cambiado su actitd , porque ella no era asi , …. Ya me puedo ir…

- Claro , pero no se te ocurra tocarle un solo dedo o te las veras conmigo y hazme el favor de cambiarte de aula…

- Hmp-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK Si lo que dijo ese estupido es verdad y ella esta tratando de huir de todo el mundo con esa actitud esta equivocada...


	4. Convivencia

Hola. espero que no se decepcionen de mi fic. soy nueva en esto y he de admitir que al principio hubo un problema técnico con los capítulos pero ya lo resolví u.u

**Convivencia**

Kagome pov

Fui directamente a la universidad, no sabía como afrontar el segundo día ya que de por si el primero había sido un poco malo , no quería encontrarme de nuevo con él , de solo pensar que podría caer en sus redes me aterraba ya que muy dentro de mi lo sigo amando , fue mi primer amor y mi primer decepción ... no sé como lo lograré olvidar...

Fui directamente a mi puesto y me sorprendí al ver que el chico con el que hablé la otra vez estaba sentado y mirándome. Rayos, esos ojos son tan fríos transmiten mucha soledad y algo de tristeza, me dan ganas de ir a hablar con él , pero no , no voy a caer , no ahora que he conseguido levantarme.

Decidí voltearme y no mirar más a aquel embargo, hay algo que me parece extraño ¿Dónde está inuyasha? No lo veo por ningún lado...

Sesshoumaru pov

No sé porque me siento tan mal al ver esos ojos achocolatados tan tristes , me recuerdan mucho a los de rin .. ...

Estoy seguro de que no ha podido superar esa decpción , la entiendo perfectamente , quisiera ayudarla pero ... no se como ...

kagome pov

si ¡lo sabía! , sabía que no se quedaría para atormentarme el resto del año , por fin podré estar más tranquila ¡Inuyasha se fue!

...

si lo sé un poco corto pero es que estoy en periodo de examenes y hay que estar preparada para la u jiji bay


End file.
